Zombieland
by Courtneycat
Summary: In a once beautiful and carefree America, a virus have broken out and the world destroyed, taken over by zombies. Few humans are still alive and not infected. Only they can keep together and stop the apocalypse. Read, and review if you like it!
1. Chapter 1: The Living Dead

_In a world that had gone from good to bad in just a couple of days, was a boy who didn't have that much contact with the outside world. This boy was Duncan Evans, he would usually be sitting inside playing video games in the dark of his appartement in New York, eating fast food and slacking off big time. It was one of these days he sat there, then there was a knock on his door..._

_Who the heck could that be,_ he thought as he made his way to the door, nobody used to come visit him.. Well especially not in the middel of the night.

When he came closer he heard a girl's voice behind the door, the girl was desperatly banging on the door, yelling for help. When he opened the door, it revealed a blond hot girl with a smokin body.. Maybe this was his lucky day.

''Hey, whats going on?'' He asked, looking at the scared girl.

''Oh, thank god you let me in, there was this crazy man chasing me and I had nowhere to run, it was right before he got me..'' She then ran inside and towards him throwing herself at him in a hug.

''Yeah, ofcourse, anything for a girl in need.'' He told her, smirking as she was holding him.

''Well, he kind of bit me..'' She suddenly said, looking down at her foot, that had what looked like a biting mark and blood surrounded by it. He was no doctor, but man, he could see that it did not look good.

''God, he bit you?''

_Well, now you know why I don't go outside anymore. Too many crazy people.. _

''Yeah. I was trying to help him. He was homeless and had no money.. Then he attacked me and I ran away seeing these appartements. Thank you so much for letting me inside..'' She was halfway crying through her sentences.

''Hey, it's okay now.. Let's get you over to the couch so that you can rest.'' He followed her over and sat down with her.

''I am.. So.. Tired..'' She closed her eyes and put her head on his shoulder.

''Oh.. You could, stay like that.. I guess..'' He stared down at her.

She smiled and her breathing slowed. She was asleep. He moved out of her grip and thought of going to get a blanket for them.

He made his way over to his bedroom to get the blanket. He took some time to find it since he didn't remember where he put it the last time he used it. Seconds later he finally found it, and was heading to the living room again. ''Hey, I got the blanket..'' He stopped talking, when he came into the living room not seeing the girl where he left her.

''Um.. Where did you go? Hello..?''

Suddenly he saw her standing a little bent over with her back against him.

''Hey,'' Duncan said, walking closer to her, taking a hand on her shoulder. ''What are you doing over here, weren't you going to sleep-.. aaah, whaaat the heeeck..'' But when she turned around he saw her face being all bloody, filled with black vomit and gore.

''Okaaay.. So, what's happening here..'' He started backing up, letting go of the blanket with her walking more close to him. Then he remembered the man who bit her leg...

_...What if... Nope. No time to think._

He started to run around in the living room with the girl chasing after him, damn she was fast. He grabbed whatever he could find, and started hitting her with it. He then fell, and she jumped ontop of him, trying to bite his arm. He then got the hold of a lamp above him. He took it and smashed it straight on her head. He got up, took his car keys, and ran out to his car, realising that the girl was chasing him.

_Come on keys, get in the damn door. FUCK!  
><em>

He lost the keys on the ground and had to run around it with her running after him.

He stopped trying to get the keys up from the ground. When he finally got a grip of them, he had to run one more time around. When he arrived by the door again he found out that he never actually locked his car door. _Ofcourse._

He got inside and locked all the doors, with the girl standing outside hitting the window, trying to get inside.

When he finally heard the engine start it was like music to his ears, he drove fast down the road, and tried to forget what just happened as he drove faster away from his home. Well, what once was his home.

_Two months after the weird incident, well, let me just tell you, there is no more happy America. Welcome to hell, or as I would like to call it, Zombieland. This brings us today, the dead America, I don't know how many survivours there are left out there in the world, but what I do know is that I am the only one left in New Yok.. Everyone else was infected with the virus that made their brains dead like, which also made them eat and devour other people's guts and body parts. Gross._

_I was spending my time kind of everywhere, but since my car broke down I've only walked, not finding another car to ride._

_ Zombieland was a dangerous place to go without having any weapons or things to protect you with, so never go unprotected. That's why I found a loaded gun at someone's house, that should protect me for a while._ _After what I have learned from zombie movies and games, it's that they are unstoppable, if you shot them they are still alive, so you got to shot them in the head, that's when they die, when their brain and head is blow into pieces. _

After several hours of walking, he didn't even know where he was at the moment, all he knew was that it was in a city. It was all so quiet, no one around, cars standing empty and broken in the streets with lots of other broken things around.

He then noticed a building with guns and hunting gear, he looked around and held his gun up if there were to come any zombies around him.. He wasn't ready to die yet.

He slowly walked towars the store. As he got inside he saw nobody, then started to look at the guns infront of him. This was after he heard a shaky voice say, ''Hey, there! Stay still, I'm not afraid to use this!''

Duncan instantly turned around with his hands in the air, looking at a guy around his age, what, a real human. Seriously?

The worlds gone zombie, then he meets someone who's not, and it had to be this geek of a guy, why not a hot chick?

''Hey, man. No danger here, you're alive, I'm alive. What are you going to do? Shoot me? Then you'll be all alone with these zombie bastards.'' Duncan finished, but with the boy still holding the gun up towards him.

''You've been bit?'' The guy asked him, looking at him with a serioius look.

''No, have you?''

The guy looked at him, shaking his head, taking the gun down.

''Finally, a real human being, I haven't seen one in weeks!'' The guy behind the desk said, coming over to Duncan.

The guy had short brown hair, a light coloured shirt, with red and green stripes on the ends of it. ''I'm Cody.'' He said to Duncan, taking out his hand for him to shake.

He just looked wierdly at it. ''Come on dude,'' he started ''it's a war out there, and you care about names?''

''Well, I thought it was a great way to start.''

''Well, if it means that much to you, I'm Duncan.'' He said, still looking at the guns, and not at Cody.''So, what are you doing here?'' Cody asked him, trying to make a conversation, but Duncan denied it.

''To survive maybe?'' He answered, with a tone in his voice that made the question sound stupid.

''Where are you heading next then?'' Cody asked again, with Duncan groaning, wanting him to shut up. ''I don't know, so go back to your little ''shelter'' and leave me the fuck alone.'' He took a gun and started to walk out of there, leaving Cody in the store all alone.

''Wait, can't we work something out, we can travel together, there is like just two left of us, as far as I know.'' Cody suggested, with Duncan stopping still having his back against him.''You have a car?'' He asked, turning around to face him.

''Yeah, kind of, why?'' Cody raised an eyebrow at him.

He only smirked back and walked outside. ''Show me.''

''Thanks so much for letting me travel with you, I would've been dead by now if not...'' Cody said, looking at Duncan smiling.

''Yeah, yeah. Don't sweat it..''

''Oh, you've got to take on your seatbelt.'' Cody said, as he took on his own.

''Why the heck would I do that when there is zombies all around us, and there is no frikking people to tell us we can't.'' Duncan asked him, still looking at the empty road.

''Well, it's kind of these rules I have.'' He started ''I've made 32 of them, just to make sure I'm not going to die and become a zombie like everybody else.''

''Those rules will just get you two steps, then get you killed by a zombie.'' Duncan said, looking over at him.

''No, you don't understand, if you don't have seatbelts on, you can easily get thrown out of the front glass if you press on the breaks to hard, thats rule number 4, and then the double tap ofcourse, shoot the zombie two times in the head to make sure it's dead.'' Cody said, having all of his rules in the head. What a maniac.

''Just shut up, Cody.'' Duncan said. Then they drove the empty roads that was ahead of them.

They had been travelling for about three days now. They've been to different places and ran away from zombies that were attacking them, but nowhere they went was a real human being.

''Cody, what do you say about that we pull over here by this walmart and get something to eat.'' Duncan said to him, while driving the car.

''Sounds good to me, but shouldn't we be careful about the zombies?'' He asked, looking scared over at Duncan.

''Nah, we'll just take some guns with us and shoot the ones who's in there.''

''Do we have to, its seems too risky.'' Cody said to him.

Duncan pulled over at the store, stopped the car and got gun from the back seat. ''Quit being such a baby, and follow me.'' He said, as he went out of the car leaving Cody sitting in there.

''Wait up!'' He yelled after him, getting out too, running after Duncan.

As they entered the store, it was all silent around them, and a lot of food and boxes was all around the floors, glass was broken, and there were carts laying and staying around with both storage in them and not.

''Don't.. Make a single sound. They will come to us, they follow sounds.'' Duncan whispered to Cody, as they walked around a little. When suddenly Cody got too close to a corner and got a glass with pickles in, to fall to the ground and break making the sound of it's smash, BIG.

''What did I just tell you!'' Duncan almost yelled at him, them both turning around seeing a huge, fat zombie man standing in front of them.

''Okay, you take that way,'' Duncan started by pointing to the right, ''and I'll take this one, RUN!''

They started to run from each other, but the huge guy started to run after Cody. He

''Okay, okay.. I'm just going to shot him and..'' Cody said to himself as he ran, looking inside the gun to see if it had any bullets.

''Duncan! I'm out of ammo's!'' He yelled to him as he had to run faster through the wall mart. It was huge in there and there were corners and turns everywhere.

_Oh my god.. _Duncan said to himself as he sat down at a corner, taking some bullets out and putting them in his gun.

''I'm coming Cody!'' Right after he got up and yelled his sentence to him, he saw another big guy standing in front of him.

''Fuck, fuck, fuck..'' He hurried and backed away from the fatty blocking his way. He then stared to run, meeting Cody on the way, with them both running away from the beasts.

''Cardio..'' Cody breathed out, due to him being tired. ''Pardon?'' Duncan breathed out as well.

''You got to have.. Cardio.. To.. Get away from zombies, that's why fatties get eaten first, rule number 1.'' Duncan just sighed at Cody's many rules and rolled his eyes.

''Whatever!'' Duncan said, then they suddenly split ways again, but this time both of the zombies ran after Cody.

_Well that's just great… Now I had to go after and save him…_

He was about to run after Cody, but stopped immediately as he heard three gun shots, then a loud bang against the floor.

He carefully walked over there to see if he had killed them himself, but got himself a suprise as he came around the corner where Cody was. He saw him lying on the ground, with the zombies dead besides him, and I mean really dead this time not zombie dead, on the floor besides him.

_He couldn't have taken them down himself.. No way. _

This was when he noticed another person standing infront of him.

It was a girl standing in front of them, with blood on her clothes and face, holding a gun towards the ground. She was wearing a white tank top with a leather jacket and black jeans. She had dark brown hair, which was long enough to cover her boobs.. Oh man, her boobs. He returned his gaze up to her face, she had bangs which covered most of her face and dark makeup around her eyes.. Man, this girl was H.O.T! Thank you God for leaving a hot girl with us that is not a zombie.

''Hey there, what is your name sweetheart?'' Duncan said, while starting to smirk, getting his cockiness on.

She only ignored him and gave him a death look. The situation was awkward. Cody was on the ground staring up at her and with Duncan practically drooling over her. She rolled her eyes and brought the gun up to her shoulder walking past Duncan and to the man on the floor, putting the gun to his head shooting him one more time. ''There, he's dead now.''

Cody got up and brushed the dust and some blood from his clothes.''Excuse me for the stupid saying from this stupid boy, what he should of said was, thank you for saving me and us from those zombies.'' She then turned around to look at Cody.

''Well, that's nice.'' She started ''nothing much to thank for anyways, it's just zombie killing.'' She shrugged.

''But why don't you come with us, so we can protect each other.'' Cody suggested.

''Okay, listen. I go for myself, I don't need anyone to fill in for me or help me with this shit, got it?'' She said roughly to Cody who backed away from her sudden appearance against him.

He nodded, she smiled and went for the door.

''Where are you going anyways?'' Duncan started.

''God, I'm just heading for California, okay. I just have to find a car that works first.'' She told them.

''Well, we got a car, and we are going the same way you are going, why don't you just come with us.'' Duncan tried to say again, hoping she would agree this time.

She stood there for a second, then said. ''Fine, give me the keys then, and you guys find some props for the trip.''

Duncan took the keys from Cody and threw them to her, without thinking.

''Eh, Duncan.. Do you think that was a smart idea, we don't even know this girl.'' He whispered to him.

''Don't worry man, she is way to hot to be kidding with us.'' He whispered back, she then made her way out of the store to find the car.

Some minutes later Duncan and Cody had found all they needed and got it in a bag.

''Why are there no twinkies here?'' Cody said, looking all desperate.

''I dunno, maybe the business ran out?'' Duncan said, but only to joke with him.

''Hey, do you hear that..'' Cody asked, them both hearing a car engine start.

They both ran outside to see what it was. It was the girl sitting in their car and driving away with it.

''See you never, losers!'' She yelled out the window.

''Okay.. That was not as I planned..'' Duncan started to say. ''The last hot chick on this planet and she has to take our car and drive away from us. Unbelivable!''

''Actually, it was my car.'' Cody said, but with Duncan stopping him. ''And now.. We have to walk.. Thats just great!'' He yelled, bringing the sarcasm out.

''Well, let's just get going, so we at least get somewhere.''

The next two hours they had been walking, walking and walking. Lucky for them, there was no zombies out at the time, so they shouldn't have to worry about dying on the way.

They had made their way into Los Angeles, further into the city there was a lot of cars, but non of them worked, yeah..

''So, what should we do now?'' Cody asked him, starting to feel tired of walking all day.

''Well, first of all we should walk, then eat some, then find a car.. Happy now?'' That was actually kind of a sarcastic humor of Duncan to answer him with these dumb answers, that really made sense.

''You don't have to be so mad about all of this, you can just pretend that it never happened.'' Cody tried to say to him, to make him calm down from his anger he had kept all day.

''Yeah, yeah.. I just can't understand that a girl, could've tricked me like that, wasn't it obvious that she was going to fool us, why didn't you say something Cody. You disappoint me.''

''Well, I did say something, but you,'' he said pointing at him ''didn't listen to me.''

''It was a hot girl, every guy would have done what I did, don't judge me..''

They now walked in silence, but all of a sudden saw some persons in a car. Two blond people, making out or whatever.

''Cody, do you see those two people in that car.'' Cody looked towards the direction he was pointing at, ''yeah, wait, there are more humans alive?'' He said, being shocked.

''Well, yeah I think you can see that.'' They walked over to them, but the two blondes didn't know there was people around so they were scared to pieces when they all of a sudden heard someone talk to them.

''What are you guys doing?'' Duncan asked, with them both screaming breaking apart from each other.

''Oh my god! You guys scared us!'' The girl said.

_Wait a minute_. _That voice sounds really familiar._ .

''What? Duncan, is that you?'' She said, getting out of the car, bringing him in for a hug. ''I thought you might be dead, or even worse.. A zombie.'' She laughed.

''Wait a minute Bridge, you know this guy?'' He heard the guy from the car say.

''Well, yeah Geoff, he is my cousin.'' The guy 'Geoff' who appeared to be her boyfriend, got out of the car also, handshaking and greeting both Duncan and Cody.

''So, are you guys lost also?'' Duncan asked.

''Not exactly, just taking a break, we were just about to drive soon too.'' Geoff said, taking his arm around Bridgette's shoulder.

''You guys have a car?'' Cody asked, looking shocked.

''Yeah, and it's a killer one too.'' They all looked at Geoff's car, it was a big one. It also looked comfy and was black in color.

''So, you amigos want to join us or?'' Geoff asked them.

''Well, of course we are joining, you think I would leave you.'' Duncan looked at Bridgette and smirked.

''You haven't been around lately so I don't know what to expect from you.'' And with that she went back inside the car to the front seat with Geoff in the drivers seat.

''Let's just get going!'' Duncan said and got inside as well with Cody behind him, putting on the seatbelt at once when he got in. ''Safety first.'' He told Duncan.

''Shut up, goof ball.''

**AN: 12/11/13  
><strong>

**So.. I updated the chapters if there still are any readers out there! **

**I'm going to write new ones also, and I hope they will turn out good and that you will enjoy them!**

**If you like it tell me, and if you miss something in the story or if it's something you don't like tell me also. **

**I'll try to write them long, but the first chapter is quite a short one. Don't worry though, I'll figure it out on writing a long one!**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2: Hello Again?

''Can't we play a game or something, like I spy?'' Cody asked them, while they had been driving for about an hour now, doing nothing but sitting In silence.

''Cody! No!'' Duncan said to him, sounding pissed, ''I just want to get to California, so I can go on with my life.''

''Your not coming with us further then California?'' Bridgette asked, looking back at him being shocked.

''Nah, Im just gonna crash there In a sweet rich kids house, why?'' He asked back, looking at her.

''Oh, nothing I just thought that we were gonna stick together.'' She moved back into her seat now, looking at the road.

They all sat in silence for a long while, just looking out at the empty road with a lot of broken stuff on the sides and right in front of the road. Man, what had this world become.

As Duncan sat there, all he could think of was the mysterious girl they met at that store. He remembered how deep dark brown and mysterious eyes were under that bang, hidden behind a lot of dark makeup, which made her look incredible hot, btw.

Okay, now he was being all cheesy, he thought as he tried to get his thoughts straight. After all she took the car, and ran away with it leaving us behind. But, on the other hand he would've probably done the same thing.

''Hey, Duncan.'' He suddenly heard Bridgette's voice say to him, which made him come back to reality.

''Were going out of the car for a bit to take some air and stretch, you coming?'' Duncan would've stayed In the car, but when he looked outside he saw a old house laying out in a corn field.

''Hey, let's go over there.'' Duncan said, as he went out of the car pointing towards the old house.

''That house?'' Bridgette asked him, sounding nervous turning around seeing the creepy old house, ''what If It's haunted or something?'' She then grabbed Geoff, hugging him tight.

''Then don't come with.'' He said, as he was making his way over to it. Even Cody and Geoff went with. Geoff tried to convince Bridgette to come but she wouldn't budge, so she stood outside and waited for them by the car.

When they arrived closer to the house, they looked a little around from the outside to see If they found something interesting. Well, they found one thing that was pretty interesting, a brand new black car outside the house.

''Isn't this your car, Cody?'' Duncan asked him, with Cody looking over at the car nodding.

''But, how?'' They all stood there for a while looking around in the air, and into the windows of the house. Until they suddenly heard a loud scream come from the house.

''Ahh! God Harold, get the fuck away from me, you too Brad!'' Wait a second, that voice sounded kind of familiar.

They then saw a girl in the window trying to get the guys she was yelling about away from her. Apparently they were zombies, as they saw them from where they were standing.

And the girl was no other then a dark haired brunette, with her long hair braided laying around her right shoulder.

''Man, what was that?'' Geoff asked, as they all looked up at the window where It all happened.

''Hey, let them take her, she deserves It..'' Duncan said, as Geoff looked shocked at him.

''What, were just going to leave her behind?'' He asked, with them both leaving Cody out of the conversation even thought he tried to talk to them.

''Yeah man, she was the one who took our car.'' Duncan said, looking up again, enjoying what he was seeing.

Before they could say something more, or even get into a fight about it, they heard massive noise and loud stair noises hearing that the mess was coming downstairs.

Within seconds they saw her running outside with two zombies after her, she had something In her hand though that looked like a heart neckless with her, as she ran for her life. She then saw the boy gang standing not so long from the house.

''What? You again!'' She yelled, as she was close to them now, pointing to Duncan with him taking his hands up In the air, backing away from her thinking that she may punch him If he didn't move.

There was no times for questions, they suddenly heard the zombie roars and started to run around the house.

''What are you doing here!'' She asked Duncan, as they all ran.

''I should be asking you the same question, car lying stealer.'' He said, being mad too now.

''Agh, just get out of my way.'' She yelled, pushing him out of the way making him fall over, but hitting a rock with his foot that made his foot bleed and almost Impossible to walk on.

Cody and Geoff didn't see Duncan fall or get injured, so they ran the same way she did and just leaved him behind laying on the ground with a sprained ankle. The zombies were coming closer to him now, and all he could do was lie there and die.

''Cody! Geoff! Help me!'' He desperately yelled, closing his eyes wishing for the zombies to be gone and thinking that all this was just a dream, but no! He was left to die, that's just great.

He finally succeeded to get up, but failed at running so the zombies was right behind him almost taking him down making him a zombie too. But once he got around the corner they just ran past him, and after the girl, Geoff and Cody.

Duncan breathed out, feeling the pain spreading In his leg, seeing blood starting to pour out of it. When he saw nothing to the Zombies he tried to walk again, he only had to make his way over to Bridgette so they could be safe In the car.

''Duncan!'' He could suddenly hear Geoff yell at him, ''what happened to you, man?''

''No time to explain, I'll have to lean on you to get anywhere, and we have to get to your car as fast as possible, where's Cody?'' He asked, looking around.

''Behind us with the zombies, so we better get running!'' Geoff exclaimed, as they started to make their way over to the car again.

They ran into the corn field and tried to hide, and possibly to get away. There was a few noises not long away from where they were in the field. They stood still for a minute then suddenly there was a person that hit them from running.

''Ow, that hurt.'' They heard a voice say, with them both looking down at the person who ran into them.

''Bridgette? What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be in the car?'' Duncan asked her, speaking with a low voice, not to get the attention from the zombies that was looking for them.

''Well yeah, but I heard a few screams and had to run after to see If any of you were hurt, and Cody Is In the car now anyways.'' She pointed out the last one.

''I am clearly hurt as you see.. All cause of that girl..'' Duncan muttered, looking down at the ground. Before Bridgette could answer or even ask what he meant, the zombies came right at them which made them run.

They finally after some time got out of the corn field from almost getting bitten, again.. They saw Cody and the car not so long away, so they ran over to the car, and got Inside alive. The zombies stood outside and tried to break the glass of the car window.

''Drive!'' Duncan demanded, hearing the car had problems to start.

''Okay, let's get out of here!'' Cody yelled. As he got the engine to start, and the car to get moving, Duncan saw the brown haired mysterious girl outside with the two zombies, she was now pushed down to the ground loosing her gun, trying to get the zombies away from her.

She might be a zombie soon, Duncan thought and of course he wouldn't let that happen, then why was he still In this car driving away from this mysterious girl..

''Stop the car!'' Duncan yelled at Cody, which made him stop at once, ''give me the gun.'' He said, to Geoff with him throwing one to him.

''Where are you going?'' Geoff asked, looking back at him as he saw Duncan opened the car door.

''Im going to save the girl I recently hate.''

He then went over to the two people or monsters trying to make her a zombie, not on my watch, Duncan thought as he came closer to them. Then suddenly he shoot them both In the head. It seemed to come surprisingly for the girl cause she was sitting there shocked, looking at the person who saved her life.

She looked up at him with a long look, as he offered a hand towards her. She refused, and got up herself but soon fell again cause of a Injury by her hip. Lucky for her Duncan was there to catch her, but she didn't seem so happy for it.

''Get your filthy paws of me!'' She shrieked, trying to get of off him, but yet failed again.

''You know your gonna get yourself killed If you keep on going like this.'' He teased, seeing her serious murder look was right on him. She took her gun, and tried to move a little.

''God, this is all your fault!'' She yelled at him, leaning against a broken tractor by her side.

''How Is this possibly my fault, I freaking saved you!'' He yelled back, In the same pissed tone.

They stood there arguing for a minute, when they heard Geoff yell, ''Um, you guys might want to hurry up, cause there's a huge village of zombies coming to get us right now!''

They both turned around to see what he meant, and saw like fifty village zombie people coming their way.

They then started to run. Both of them were Injured so It was hard to move for them.

When Duncan was half the way he saw that the girl was still standing there, looking like she needed serious help. As Duncan thought this he was probably crazy In his head, but decided to do the right thing.

''Fml..'' He thought as he turned around again, to go get her.

''What the heck are you doing?'' She asked him, as she saw that he was making his way towards her.

''Taking you with, so that you won't be a zombie, your welcome.'' He said smirking, taking a hold of her waist throwing her over his shoulder, with her hitting his back.

''Set me down, I can walk.'' She demanded.

''Yeah, I saw that a few moments ago, real moves you got there.'' Duncan joked, as he tried to fight the pain he had from moving with more weight on him and his Injured leg.

Then suddenly there was a zombie right behind them, taking a hold of the girl's hand. She tried to fight against It but suddenly they were surrounded by them, and there was like no way out.

Then they heard a few gun shots, Duncan then saw Geoff, Bridgette and Cody shooting the zombies with the gun, which made a opportunity for them to get away from there. They managed to get over to the car, and Inside of It, breathing out as they were safe Inside.

''That was a close one.'' Duncan said with relief In his voice, but not for long though. Right behind them In the back seats was one heck of a zombie waiting to get some human flesh to eat on. He came at them before they got a chance to move, and he held him Into the car seat, trying to get a bite of his neck.

That's when the girl stepped In, she took an ax that lied ready on the floor, and hit the zombie right In the head which made his head fall of and his body fell backwards. Duncan was just looking shocked at her, trying to get his breath back again.

''Now were even.'' She told him drying of the blood from her face, pointing out that he saved her life and now she saved his.

Duncan smiled at this, finding It funny, suddenly forgetting the others fighting for their lives outside.

''You better take your seatbelt on, this Is gonna be brutal.'' Duncan told her, with her taking It on for safety.

He took his on as well, and started to make the engine make a loud noise as he started to drive fast at the many zombies that was surrounding the others who was now helpless. They began to drive on them, which made them fly into the air, and fall back down loosing a body part or so, he then stopped In the middle, honking the horn making Geoff, Bridgette and Cody get It as a signal to get the heck Into the car.

They did so, and not long after the zombies were surrounding the car, starting to jump on It and break the glass, then Duncan got the bass going and they ran over all of them, finally getting over to the road.

''So, let's never do that again.'' Bridgette said, while sitting and breathing loudly after the running.

The three then noticed there was another person with them In the car. They looked at her with a questioning look, then she suddenly turned around asking them what they were staring at her.

''Who are you exactly.'' Geoff asked, ''I didn't quite get that.'' He now scratched his head, looking at her.

''Oh I'm.. Eh, Emma.'' She lied to them, with a little crack In her voice that could ruin her fake personality talk.

''As If,'' they heard Duncan say, with him not believing her, ''I think otherwise.''

''Then what do you think, punk wannabe!'' She harshly said.

''I think that the tattoo behind your ear, Is quite unique and describing.'' He teased, with her gasping taking her hand up to her ear, trying to hide It.

''It clearly says, Courtney there.'' He told her, ''and I would be surprised If you had another girls name tattooed behind your ear.''

''Fine! My name Is Courtney! God, I hate you..'' She muttered, sitting more down In her seat with a mad face.

''Hey, It's not that bad.'' Bridgette tried to tell, comforting her by taking her hand on Courtney's shoulder.

''If you were me, It Is. I can't stand that name.'' She now was to mad to listen to anyone, that she Ignored everyone who tried to talk to her when they drove.

''And just so you know Bridge, she was the one who stole Cody's car.'' He knew she was now gonna explode, due to him teasing her all the time.

''Your a dead man!'' Courtney yelled at him, then sitting back In her seat.

''Yeah yeah, whatever you say, Courtney..'' You could then hear her curse under her breath looking away from him, and out of the window to calm her thought down.

**AN:**

**Okay, so I have like no idea of what they could possibly be doing now, so If you guys have any Ideas, I would be pleased to hear them ! **

**Now, I've had a lot of school work, this is one of the reasons this little chappie haven't been out before now, but I finally collected my thought for one night and got this together :) **

**Thanks for reading to the ones who are ! ^^ **


End file.
